


Safe, Sane, and Happy is That Too Much to Ask For?

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All I have to say is oof, Angst, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, OOC, The Author Regrets Nothing, There was supposed to be more angst but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Techno needs to get Phil, he needs to so he can get his brother back.I lost the plot like half way through so the ending isn't what I started out going for. So some plot points are useless, BUT we got some Family fluff at the end.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Comments: 12
Kudos: 278





	Safe, Sane, and Happy is That Too Much to Ask For?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more angsty then it turned out to be, I lost the plot but fluff happened so I'm not mad. Enjoy!

Technoblade, feared fighter, the #1 Potato farmer, a pig hybrid, ruler of the Antarctic Empire, Member of Sleepy Bois Inc, older brother, was jumping from tree to tree as fast as he could.

Why? Why was he jumping from tree to tree? Well…

“Techno!” Tommy shouted, worry heavy in his voice.

“What is it Tommy?” Techno turned to look at his baby brother, who’s sky blue eyes were filled with worry.

“Wil’s gone mad.”

“What?!”

“Wil’s gone mad, he’s going to blow up Manburg,” Tommy explained his face grimacing when saying the nation’s name.

“Fuck, okay, you try and stop him, I’m going to get Phil.”

“Okay, hurry.”

“I’ll go as fast as I possibly can, stay strong, stay smart.”

The moment Tommy nodded, Techno started running, running in the direction of Phil’s mountain, towards the no respawn portion of the world.

Techno was jumping from tree to tree as fast as he could. He need to get Phil, get their Dad, and get back to his brother’s as soon as he possibly could.

He saw Phil’s current home and the trees had stopped so he started running, he saw his Dad’s stuipd, iconic bucket hat, “Phil!”

Phil turned towards Techno’s voice, “Techno?”

He stopped in front of Phil, “Phil we need your help.”

“I’m not fighting in your war.”

“Wilbur’s losing his mind.”

Phil stopped, “What?”

“Wilbur’s losing his mind, or he’s already lost it. I didn’t really ask Tommy many questions,” He said, panting, “He wants to blow up everything him and Tommy have worked for.

“Okay, okay, let me grab a couple things.” Phil ran into his house and came back with a backpack. “Let’s go.”

Techno turned back the way he came and, with Phil following behind him, took off again.

They were jumping from tree to tree.

He got close to the Dream SMP area and he didn’t go to Pogtopia he headed to Manburg, hoping he was wrong and his brothers were in Pogtopia in the ravines. Once they ran out of tree to jump on they started running, footsteps heavy in the wooden paths. They passed by Tommy’s old house and came up on the staircase down to Manburg, they saw Tommy and Wilbur on the other side of the river, Tommy was in front of Wilbur, trying to physically hold him back. Techno moved first, he sprinted down the staircase, skipping steps, he passed by the residents of Manburg and jumped over the river. He managed to get behind the middle brother. Slipping his arms under Wilbur’s and he pulled his brother’s back into his chest.

He hadn’t realized Phil followed him until he spoke, “Wilbur.”

Tommy and Wilbur’s heads snapped over to Phil.

Tommy relaxed slightly, and Wilbur froze.

“Phil?” Wilbur’s voice was back to normal, if not a bit soft, and his eyes were clear, though the madness was still under the surface.

“Hi Wil, how about we go back and have a nap?” Phil asked.

“I have to do this first though.” Madness returning to his eyes.

“You can do it later, let’s take care of you first.”

“Do it later?”

Techno hid his face in between Wilbur’s shoulder blades. _All he wanted was his family to be safe, sane, and happy was that too much to ask? Apparently._

“Yeah, we can all do it together,” Phil nodded, “Later.”

“Together?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t it be easier, better if more people did it?”

Wilbur nodded slowly and stopped fighting back, Tommy let go and soon after so did Techno, both ready to grab him again. He didn’t try and run, Phil put an arm around Wilbur’s shoulders and walked into the forest.

Techno grabbed Tommy, snapping his brother out of the shock he was in. Techno and Tommy lead Phil to Pogtopia. They all were silent on the walk back.

* * *

“What the fuck,” Quackity was the first one to speak.

“Who was that?” Jack asked.

“Philza, Philza Minecraft, their dad,” Tubbo said absently, he was still in shock.

“I think we’ve figured out where Techno’s been,” George said.

“Fundy,” Schlatt said coming to his senses.

“Y-yeah?”

“What did they say.”

Tommy was begging Wilbur to not, I don’t know what he was talking about, but he was asking Wilbur to come back and to stop. Wilbur kept going on about nobody understanding and everyone being against them, then just being against him. Techno didn’t say anything, Phil somehow talked Wilbur into going back to their base. When they were walking away they didn’t say anything,” Fundy said, he was in shock, he just watched and heard his dad breaking down.

“Oh?”

“He sounded wrong, so wrong, he sounded crazy, I didn’t like it. That’s not Wilbur, it can’t be.” Fundy started shaking.

Tubbo snapped out of his own shock and hugged his friend, whispering things tat the others couldn’t catch.

Niki had her hand over her mouth and tears in the corner of her eyes.

“We’ll continue the festival tomorrow, I don’t think we can truly enjoy it after that,” Schlatt said.

Tubbo dragged Fundy away, Niki ran off.

Punz and left as did George.

Quackity nodded at Schlatt and left with Jack.

Once everyone was gone Schlatt whispered to himself, “Fuck did I break him.”

He sat down on a nearby chair, “I did, I broke him. At least partly.” Schlatt sat there staring into the distance. “I can’t give them back citizenship. I’m going to call off the hunt, for Tommy, I’ll stop the hunt for Tommy and maybe Wilbur.” He got up and walked to the maybe Wilbur, later.” He got up and walked to the White House, he picked up his to-do book and crossed out Hunt down TommyInnit.

* * *

Tommy had passed out as soon as his head hit his pillow. Wilbur also passed out, Phil was sitting next to Wilbur’s bed, Tommy’s bed was in the same room. Techno was watching over all three of them.

“How did he get this bad?” Phil asked.

“Lots of stuff happened,” Techno said, “I didn’t get the full story but from what I did get they all got hurt a lot, Eret, one of their friends, ex friend?, betrayed them, Tommy dueled with Dream and Dream won. Wilbur had some nightmares about it before he went batshit. Then they held on Election and brought Schlatt in for endorsement but he created his own running party instead. Schlatt and Quackity combined their votes, so Schlatt won. Wil and Tommy were happy for him, a bit sad but happy none the less. Then he exiled them and is basically having them hunt down. Tubbo is a spy for us but he’s Schlatt’s right hand, and Fundy, Wilbur’s son, tore down the walls and burned down the flag as well as telling him, he wasn’t his Dad. So lots of stuff.”

Phil winced, “And that’s the paraphrased version isn’t it.”

Techno nodded, “The nightmares aren’t pretty.”

Phil started to run his hand through Wilbur’s hair. “When was the last time you all washed up?”

Techno laughed quietly, “I don’t know, I took one the day before I left to get you, as for these two, I have no idea.”

“When they wake up we should have them clean.”

Techno nodded.

“Go to sleep Tech, I’ll be here, I know you’ve been nonstop running for ages.”

He glanced at both his brothers then he unclipped his cloak, took off his boots, belt, crown, etc and slipped into the bed next to Tommy. Tommy curled into his side, Techno put his arms around him, and with a quick, “Goodnight Phil.” He joined his brothers in sleep.

* * *

Phil sighed, nothing was easy with these three, with is boys, but truly he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He stayed up throughout the day and night, which was a good thing as Wilbur woke with nightmares multiple times.

He wanted to harm everyone who’s every hurt them, anyone who’s hurt his boys.

  
  


“I broke him, partly I _hated_ that Tubbo. I never meant to hurt him,” Fundy said.

“We all broke him,” Tubbo said, “I think it stared during the first war, watching all of us almost die, however many times has to do something.”

“Plus Eret.”

“Yeah,” Tubbo winced.

“I only did it to gain Schlatt’s trust,” Fundy whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

“Okay,” Tubbo shrugged.

A knock rang out through Tubbo’s house.

Tubbo got up from where he was sitting next to Fundy and opened the door, “Schlatt? Hi! What do you need?”

“I don’t need anything, I just wanted to tell you, I’ve called off the hunt for TommyInnit.”

“Oh!” Tubbo’s eyes widened, “Okay, Thanks for telling me.”

Schlatt nodded and left.

Tubbo closed the door and sat back down next to Fundy. “He said that right? I’m not dreaming?”

“You’re not dreaming,” Fundy confirmed.

“Good, that’s good, great.”

They sat in silence.

“Tubbo?”

“Yeah Fundy?”

“Can you possibly get a letter to Wilbur.”

“I can work something out.”

“Okay, I’ll get it too you tommorrow.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you Tubbo.”

“See you around Fundy!” Tubbo smiled.

Fundy left and went home.

Tubbo sighed and then beamed and giggled. _My best friend isn’t being hunted anymore!_

  
  


Fundy slipped him two books, “I wrote one for Tommy too.”

Tubbo nodded.

The festival went great.

  
  


“Tommy? Wilbur? Techno? Phil?” Tubbo called out as he entered the ravine.

“Tubbo!” Tommy came running.

Tommy hugged Tubbo tightly.

Tubbo quickly hugged back.

They pulled away.

“How’s Wil?”

“Still in-fucking-sane, but I think,” _I hope_ , “we’re breaking through.”

Tubbo nodded, “Oh! I have letters for you and Wilbur,” He pulled the letter for Tommy out, “they’re from Fundy, I think I heard him say he only did it to gain Schlatt’s trust, but he whispered it so I don’t know,” He shrugged.

Tommy took the book and read it over. He didn’t fully believe it, that much was obvious.

“He seemed really shaken up, if that affects anything. He was the only one who heard what was happening, and he didn’t like it, he said he hated it.”

“I’ll think about it more, you said you had one for Wil?”

“Yep!”

They walked towards the bedroom where Phil was keeping Wilbur in.

“Wait, I have great news!”

Tommy turned to look at him.

“Schlatt called off the hunt for you.”

“Wait?” Tommy said not believing him.

“You’re not being hunted anymore.”

“Hell yeah!”

They both grinned and continued walking.

Tommy entered the room, “I have good news, great news, and a gift.”

“I have the gift,” Tubbo corrected.

“The good news, Tubbo is here!” Tommy gestured to Tubbo, “The great news I’m no longer being hunted!”

“And here’s letter for Wilbur,” He handed it to Phil, who was closer to him.

“Who’s it from?” Wilbur asked.

“Fundy. He doesn’t know _how_ I’m getting the letters to you guys, he just know that I am.”

Phil handed the letter to Wilbur, who read it, once, twice, three times before putting it down, there were tears in his eyes.

Tommy and Tubbo exchanged looks and left the room to go help Techno farm.

  
  


“I didn’t want to hurt anyone, Phil,” Wilbur said quietly, “I don’t want to blow it up but the voices are so loud. I just want them to stop. I want my mind back, Phil.”

Phil hugged him, “It’s okay, I know, we’ll help you through.”

“I trust them all, you all no matter what I say.”

“It’s okay Wil.”

“I want them to stop.”

“I know.”

* * *

Tubbo groaned, “I should head back to Manburg.”

Tommy grimaced.

“Stay safe Tubbo,” Techno called.

Tubbo reluctantly left via the tunnel.

He popped up, which was fine as that’s were his current base was. He looked around and started to clean up from the festival.

“Tubbo!” Schlatt called.

“Yes, Schlatt?”

“Where have you been?”

“I’ve been resting after the festival, I just go here a little bit ago and I thought I’d start cleaning up so we can start to plan something new sooner!”

“Oh Tubbo, you’re so smart, Thank you.”

“Of course Schlatt.” He continued working on cleaning up from the festival.

* * *

A Couple Weeks Later

“I feel like shit, Dad,” Wilbur said.

“That’s understandable, is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s okay.”

“I want the voices to stop.”

“I know.”

“I don’t hear then when I’m not here.”

“Do you want to leave then?”

Wilbur nodded.

“Your brothers are going to want to come.”

“I know, Tubbo and Fundy probably want to as well.”

“We’ll ask.”

They went down to where Techno was sparring with Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy watching them.

“Phil, Dad,” Fundy said once he noticed them. He ran over and hugged Wilbur.

Tubbo looked over at them and waved.

“Hey Tubbo, Techno beating up Tommy to badly?” He asked.

“No.”

“That’s good.”

The four of them continued watching. Wilbur forcing his mouth closed and the voices back.

Techno knocked Tommy to the ground.

“That was good Tommy,” Phil said.

“You just didn’t go back into block position,” Wilbur said.

“Right.” Tommy nodded.

Techno offered his hand to Tommy, who took it. Techno helped Tommy to his feet.

“I’m going to go back to the house,” Wilbur blurted out.

“What? Why?” Tommy asked.

“The voices stop when I’m not in the DreamSMP, so I’m going to the house. You don’t have to come with me, but I can’t stay here anymore.”

“Oh, I’m coming. It won’t be any fun without you here,” Tommy said.

“I’m only here because you two asked me to help, so I’m coming with you,” Techno said.

“I’m going wherever Tommy’s going,” Tubbo said.

“I hate Schlatt anyway,” Fundy shrugged, joking.

Wilbur smiled.

“Well, looks like we’re going to need another bed,” Phil said.

“But not another bedroom,” Tommy said, “Tubbo’s sharing my room with me.”

Phil nodded, “Pack up your things, we’ll leave as soon as everyone’s packed up.”

The five boys nodded, Tubbo and Fundy raced back to their bases to pack up all their stuff, Techno went back to his base to clean out his stuff. Tommy and Wilbur grabbed the important things from Pogtopia. Tommy and Tubbo being very careful when packing the discs.

Phil went off to find Dream.

“Hello Dream, Schlatt.”

“Hello Phil, what can I do for you?” Dream asked.

“Nothing, I’m just here to tell you that Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, Tubbo, Fundy, and I are leaving the SMP. It’s for Wil’s mental well being.

Dream nodded, “Thank you for telling me, if you all disappeared it would probably cause a panic.” He left, probably to tell everyone else.

Phil started to leave.

“Phil,” Schlatt said.

“Yes Schlatt?” He turned to face him.

“Tell Wilbur and Tommy I’m sorry.”

Phil nodded then left.

  
  


2 Days Later

Goodbyes had been said, bags and boxes were being held, through some had already been moved, Phil had grabbed his elytra and shulker boxes to move everything.

Tommy had started running the moment the house came into view, Tubbo following him. Phil chuckled.

  
  


2 Months Later

They had visited their friends at the DreamSMP a few times, because they were still their friends. They spent most of their time at the house, Phil going back to his respawn area occasionally.

Phil walked out onto the porch, Techno was farming with Fundy’s help, while Tommy and Tubbo chased after each other. Wilbur was standing watching them. Phil walked up beside Wilbur, “How are you doing, Wil?”

His son looked over at him, “Fucking awesome.” He was grinning.

Phil smiled, “I’m glad.”

Wilbur hugged him, “Thank you.”

Phil hugged him back.

  
  


Technoblade, feared fighter, the #1 Potato farmer, a pig hybrid, ruler of the Antarctic Empire, Member of Sleepy Bois Inc, older brother, uncle, was running through farm as fast as he could.

Why? Why was he running through farms? That was simple he being chased, chased by his baby brother, Tommy, said baby brother’s best friend, Tubbo, and his nephew, Fundy, while his other younger brother, his nephew’s father, Wilbur, and his Dad, Phil, watched. “Wil help me!”

Wilbur smirked, hopping over the railing ignoring Phil’s “Hey!” His eyes sparkled with mischief, he pulled out his communicator,  _“When I tackle Fundy, you get Tommy and Tubbo.”_

Techno smirked.

When the three chasers passed Wilbur he, carefully, tackled Fundy to the ground. Techno turned around and tackled Tommy and Tubbo to the ground as well. All five of them burst into laughter.

The five on the ground couldn’t see it but Phil smiled softly at his family.

Techno continued to have a smile on his face as his family laughed around him, safe, sane, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments Appreciated.


End file.
